left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Optimus467
JoePlay (Talk) 03:38, July 17, 2009 User Page Uh, just making sure, but you are aware that if there are any new releases of information, the rest of the wiki itself will be jumping to cover it, right? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 22:27, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Next public showing will be at the London Game Show where Valve will be showing the as-of-yet unannounced new game mode. We really should announce that soon… We can give you one hint, the game is 4 v 4. So get your team together and join us in London on October 29th or 30th.--Optimus467 22:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Optimus, dude... Stop adding those horrible pictures, you're messing up every single page in the wiki. DeathBlade182 23:05, October 3, 2009 (UTC) The website is asking for pictures, yes nobody is denying that, but at least add good pictures, not some random syringe found in Google and a pic of Ellis edited in MS paint... DeathBlade182 23:10, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Well, you may have made the Laser Sight page, but that doesn't make it yours, the pic you're trying to upload is not from Left 4 Dead 2, that's a pic taken from a modded server which enables a cut feature from the original L4D, if you want to upload it so bad, do it in the Upgrade page, not in Laser Sight. DeathBlade182 23:18, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey, do you think you could stop making so many edits to your user page? It clogs up the recent changes page, and makes it harder to find any potential vandalism! Try using the preview button. Thanks. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 01:52, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :same as above, today, you have edited your page at least 10 times now. I am trying to look for vandlism, too, so Please use the preview button instead of hitting the save page button right away.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 22:29, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hit preview, and add or correct anything you need to.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 22:39, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Pistol I don't think we should do a page for the new pistol right now. We're not even sure if it has any different properties compared to the L4D1 Pistol. Darkman 4 18:17, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Weapon pages When making weapon pages, Use Darkman 4 18:22, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Just copy the infobox from a page that's already using it, such as Hunting Rifle. Darkman 4 18:26, October 4, 2009 (UTC) It takes time, trust, and lots of experience, basically. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 19:04, October 4, 2009 (UTC) yeah dude, pls use the correct template. I'm correcting a shitload of them in weapons page =/ [[User:Aratinga_A.|Aratinga A.]]Ѭ, 21:03, October 05, 2009 (UTC) ::no problem ^^ [[User:Aratinga_A.|Aratinga A.]]Ѭ, 21:07, October 05, 2009 (UTC) RE: ??? Talk with an administrator, like Stigma-231. [[User:Aratinga_A.|Aratinga A.]]Ѭ, 21:21, October 05, 2009 (UTC) Re: Caca Nice thing is that with the PC version of ''Left 4 Dead you get each and every single sound clip from every thing that makes noise. So anyone with the PC version can prove or disprove quotes posted here. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:55, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Spaces Do you think you could stop putting a billion spaces (or hitting the "Enter" button) so much? There only needs to be one in between the last part of the article and any templates that you need to put. Then a space inbetween multiple ones, if needed. Thanks!--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 23:16, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, templates including Weapons, Stub, Pix, all infoboxes, Survivors and Infected, do not require any spaces in between whatsoever. Just on separate lines, that's all. Thanks. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 23:50, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again, but please use the preview button.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 03:20, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Re: Heres a Question Yes, i am well aware, but frankly, I dont care. Camster is one of my least favorite people here, and I just put it there. I dont care if it was deleted. And, you keep spelling "Vandalism" wrong. You spell it "Vand''e''lism", when its "Vand''a''lism. Oh, and Ive been meaning to ask you: Why do you use your page to update L4D2 stuff thats already on the wiki everywhere else?--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 23:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Eh, i dont care about spelling, to be honest. I just dont want you going and maybe mispelling soemthing on the wiki.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'The Scat Man']]450 ROAR! 23:58, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: Ringtone?? On Nick's page someone keeps posting: "The sound of a frying pan smashing a zombie's face," is apparently Nick's new ringtone. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:59, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: Congratulations for what?--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'The Scat Man']]450 ROAR! 00:07, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Oh! wow. how did i already forget that? thanks.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'The Scat Man']]450 ROAR! 00:09, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Signature To make a different color, do this: < font color=" (color you want " > get rid of all the spaces there EXCEPT the one in between "font" and "color". then, to make it able to link to your page, do the two brackets for the link thing ( ) and in there, y do your username. then do one of these: | and then put in the font color thingy, and then whatever you want it to actually be, IE the Scat man. Then save it. If you wanna check it out after you do it, go ahead and test it on my page. Here are the colors to choose from:http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Colors enjoy! and if you need any help, just ask, and ill get back to you as soon as I can. (I had trouble with this, too)--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'The Scat Man']]450 ROAR! 01:54, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I have a feeling that this will become a bery long and complicated thing, so go here: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Color and choose a color. Tell me what color you want, what you want it to say (like, instead of Optimus, you might want Mr. Blue face) and then tell me, and ill just do it for you. Alright?--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'The Scat Man']]450 ROAR! 22:43, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: JED? Perhaps.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'The Scat Man']]450 ROAR! 23:52, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Alright, edit this page, Copy this, and paste it into your Sig box: User: Optimus467"> Autobot Glad I could help! And yes, I did preorder L4D2.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'The Scat Man']]450 ROAR! 23:35, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ummm.... ok. that has happened to me, too. so here is the best I can offer. And you will probably refuse it, but This is all i can think of. Give me your password, Ill log in as you, and do it for you. after thta, you can change you password. I wont log in as you again after that. Thats the best I can offer, my friend.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'The Scat Man']]450 ROAR! 00:23, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I DID IT I GOT YOUR SIG DONE! IT SHOULD BE EXATLY WHAT YOU WANTED. if you wanna add a talk thing, then I can. I had A LOT of trouble with this. So, in payment, I would like to know quickly if the release date for L4D2 is earlier in November. Glad I could help.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'The Scat Man']]450 ROAR! 21:10, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Desert Rifle I think you may be right about the SCAR-L being called the "Desert Rifle". It's sound folder in the game is called "rifle_desert". Darkman 4 03:25, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Let's wait until tomorrow, when the demo comes out. I've preordered L4D2, so I'll see what it calls the SCAR-L before moving it to "Desert Rifle". Darkman 4 01:48, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Me Too Awesome! My younger brother actually made me like it alot! He watched some videos of it. The first time I was thinking, "Pft. Another dumb zombie game @_@" but after seeing how fast the zombies run, the special infected, the kick*** survivors, and the awesome campaigns, I started liking it. My friend bought it after I started liking it, my bro and I went to play it and WHAM! Fell in love with it :D. I use Zoey and'll be using Ellis in L4D2. Who do you use? EllisxZoey :Ellis rocks! It looks like openings and endings to each campaign. Maybe instead of driving off in the saving vehicle, it'll show a cutscene at the end. It'll probably only happen if all the survivors survive though... EllisxZoey ::oh, okay, thanks :D EllisxZoey lol when i see ur talk page, those red letters make me a headache Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 16:27, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :aw, thats all my fault. ILL FIX IT![[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 18:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Monstercreatures.wikia.com Hey Optimus! Me and Gadget3000 made the Monsters wiki. We were wondering if you would like to help. The wiki is about, you guessed it, monsters. Of any kind, really. So, if you want to, the web address is monstercreatures.wikia.com Thanks!--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 18:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: New article: Jersey Devil Yeah, I saw that. Keep up the good work on there!--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 02:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!! --Autobot1228(Pride) 02:13, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I don't know... Surly might work on that at some point in the future.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 02:18, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Nah, COD's not really my thing. And you dont have to make a new topic every time you leave a message. :p--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 02:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok. I'm sorry. --Autobot1228≈(Pride) 02:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC)